Elsa and Jack Frost's life together
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is about Jack Frost and Elsa 's life after they got married and they are expecting their first child, Anna and Kristoff are excited but worried because Elsa used to have no control of her powers and she's scared to have her first baby. Then after a while Elsa and Jack Frost have more children, but they really want to have 10 children witch Elsa really wants so much.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 months since Jack Frost and Elsa were married and they've wanted to have a family for a while til something was happening one day.

Jack Frost and Elsa were in bed in the morning as Elsa woke up and saw Jack Frost sleeping and Elsa laid on top of his side, breathing into his's mouth as they kissed when Jack woke up.

"Morning sweet heart."

"Morning Jack Frost." Elsa replied as she hugged Jack Frost as they breathed as they felt the breeze of their breaths as Elsa closes her eyes and kissed Jack Frost as they got up from the bed and they kissed some more.

At breakfast time Jack Frost, Elsa, Kristoff and Anna were eating their breakfast at the dining table.

Elsa was eating til she felt cramping in her stomach happening, Elsa stopped eating and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"My stomach's cramping."

"Are you on your, you know what?"

"No, I haven't got it in 4 weeks." Elsa replied as her stomach started letting out rumbling in pain.

"Maybe your stomach's still hungry."

"Yeah sometimes that happens to me too." Jack replied.

"Maybe I should eat a little more that will calm down my tummy." Elsa replied as she ate a few bites of her bacon and eggs. Before she can have another bite, she felt more cramping, Elsa stopped eating and had her hand on her stomach as it did more rumbling can be heard and she was feeling sick from her stomach.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." Elsa got up and rushed to the bathroom with Jack Frost and Anna with her. Elsa and her friends got to the bathroom and Elsa threw up her breakfast as Jack Frost and Anna were rubbing Elsa's back til Elsa was finished she sighed.

"Are you ok Elsa?"

"Jack...Anna, my stomach doesn't agree with me today for some reason."

"We'll see how you're doing, and then we'll see if we need to get you to see a doctor to see what's wrong with you."

The next day Elsa's been feeling more sick because she's been throwing up and she doesn't know what is up with her body.

"So Elsa, how are you feeling."

"Ok I guess. I'm feeling my food rocking in my stomach as I move my body, and it feels like I'm going to be sick again."

"Oh dear, well Elsa why not you lie down and rest." Jack picked up Elsa and carried her in his arms upstairs to their bedroom to rest.

In their bedroom, Jack was not leaving Elsa out of her sight. Because Elsa can be sick again that's one thing.

"How are you feeling down Elsa?"

"My stomach's still feeling sick."

"Do you want something to calm your stomach down?"

"Sure." Jack Frost went in the bathroom and got a cup of water for Elsa and brought it back to her and gave the cup of water to Elsa who is lying down.

"Here you go honey." Jack replied as he gave Elsa some water to drink and she gulped it all down and hit the spot where she was sick.

"I hope this will calm my stomach down, I hate being this sick."

"I know sweetheart, just let the water sit in your stomach and hopefully you won't feel sick." Elsa was then feeling cramps in her stomach, she was groaning in pain.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"I don't know Jack, I'm feeling cramps."

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom, you might have your monthly thing." Jack replied as he helped Elsa up and into the bathroom.

"I'm late Jack."

"For what?"

"I'm late for my monthly thing, it hasn't come in 3 weeks." Elsa replied as she felt more cramps.

"Elsa, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I have no clue what is up with me."

"Elsa, Jack." Kristoff and Anna raced in Elsa and Jack's bedroom and then into the bathroom.

"Anna, Jack, Kristoff we're seeing the doctor."

"Ok then Elsa; me, Kristoff and Jack Frost will get a doctor to take a look at you."

Jack Frost and Anna got a doctor who took a look at Elsa and notice what was inside of Elsa that was making her sick.

After a couple of minutes later the doctor came out of the room with Elsa, smiling at Jack Frost, Kristoff and Anna.

"So, what is going on with my sister?"

"Is my wife ok?"

"Is the queen sick?"

"Well...Congratulations, Queen Elsa is pregnant."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.

"Yep, I'm pregnant."

"Does that mean Elsa, I'm the father?" Jack Frost asked as he kissed his wife, and she nodded "Yes! I've always wanted to start a family."

"I've wanted to have a family too Jack, we're going to be parents."

"Oh Elsa, I'm going to be a aunt."

"Congrats to the both of you." Kristoff said as he shook Jack's hand.

"Thanks Kristoff."

"Oh there's a living thing inside of you Elsa, I'm so proud of you. Hello baby! I'm aunt Anna, you're mommy's sister! I can't wait to see you!" Anna was so loud that Elsa gave her sister a hug.

"I know you're very excited Anna, I was hoping that you would be happy that I'm having a baby."

"I'm so happy for you Elsa, I hope it's a girl."

"Well Anna, it could be a boy, but you'll wait and see."

Jack Frost kissed his wife and smiled.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too Jack."

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had went by and Elsa's pregnancy is doing very well, one morning Elsa and Jack were sleeping in their bedroom, Jack woke up and had his hand on Elsa's hair and slowly moved it to her stomach where Jack felt a baby bump in Elsa's stomach. Jack rubbed it and smiled.

_Wow, I made this child inside of Elsa. This moment is my favorite with Elsa._ Elsa woke up and saw that her stomach was big she rubbed her stomach and saw that Elsa's got a baby bump in her stomach.

"Wow Elsa, your stomach's getting really round and big."

"I'm 17 in a half weeks Jack, next week I will be 18 weeks."

"I really love your baby bump Elsa, soon we'll have our little son or daughter with us." Jack rubbed Elsa's stomach as he kissed Elsa's cheek as the queen giggled.

"Thanks Jack, I can't wait to have my baby. I'm so excited."

"I am too Elsa."

"I can't wait Jack, we'll be parents in a couple more months."

"I'm sure you will Elsa."

Later on that day Elsa and Jack were talking about what they're baby will look like.

"I wonder if the baby will look like me."

"Maybe it will have white hair like you Jack." Elsa replied.

"Or what if the baby looks like you, with platinum blonde hair like you Elsa."

"We'll love the baby no matter who it looks like. I don't care if it looks like Anna, me or you. But we'll love our baby as much as we love each other."

"We will love our little baby Elsa." Jack gave Elsa a hug as they felt each other's breathing.

"So I wonder what is inside of me growing?"

"I wonder if it is a girl."

"It could be a boy Jack, but we'll wait and see."

"Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"I want to be a surprise for when this baby is born, because I would be surprise for when my baby is born." Elsa patted her tummy as she hugged Jack Frost as he kissed her.

"I would like that too Elsa, I can't wait to see what our baby is when it is born."

"I have a feeling that this baby is going to be a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling that I'm having a girl, it's just what my powers can tell." Elsa replied.

"Well I was seeing that through my ice powers, yours are the same as mine."

Elsa then suddenly heard her bladder rumble as she felt her baby pressing on it, she flushed in embarrassment.

"Elsa? what's wrong?"

"I just need to go to the bathroom, the baby's pressing on my bladder. So I have to go."

Elsa raced to the bathroom and she was there at last, she closed the door and let it out what she needs to go.

"Ahhhhhh." Elsa sighed as she rubbed her pregnant belly, she was excited because she might feel her baby move soon. When she was done the bathroom she flushed the toilet as she walked out of the bathroom as she sat down where Jack was and sigh.

"Elsa, I can't wait to feel the baby move."

"Very soon Jack, this baby is growing very well in my body." Elsa replied as Jack rest his head on her tummy.

"I can hear her heart beating Elsa, it's amazing how you can hear your baby's heart beating."

"I feel it too Jack."

"I can't wait to feel our baby kick for the first time, I wonder when will that happen?"

"Soon Elsa, I just can't wait to have children of our own."

"Me too Jack, I've always wanted to have a family for years. And my wish has come true."

"Same here Elsa, I've always wanted children for a while til now that I am married to you we're finally having a baby."

"We are having a baby Jack, I love you so much." Elsa kissed Jack as they hugged each other after the kiss.

A week later Elsa was still waiting to feel her baby kick for it's first time and Elsa was getting more hungry, cranky and tired.

"Elsa, I brought some ice cream with strawberries."

"Thanks Jack." Elsa dig into her ice cream as she felt movement inside her womb.

"Elsa, are you ok?"

"Jack, the baby. It's kicking."

"Wow Elsa, can I feel?"

"Sure you can Jack." Elsa let Jack have his hand on her stomach and felt his child kick within Elsa.

"I can feel her moving, and I can hear it's heart beat." Jack replied as he kissed Elsa's stomach.

"You'll be a sweet father Jack, I just know it."

"You'll be a sweet amazing mother Elsa, I just knew you will be."

Elsa then saw Anna and Kristoff as they were walking home, from the store.

"So what's happening?"

"Anna and Kristoff, my baby's moving. Feel it, it's still moving."

Anna and Kristoff got to feel Elsa and Jack's baby in Elsa's stomach and Anna and Kristoff felt lots of kicking from Elsa's baby and they're so happy that Elsa and Jack are having their first child.

"We feel it kicking."

"Anna and Kristoff, you can hear the heart beat."

"I can hear the baby's heart, I'm sure that it's a girl." Anna said.

"I hear it's heart beat too, I wish me and Anna were having a baby."

"Maybe one day you will." Elsa replied as she gave Anna a hug.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa, Jack and Anna were walking through the snow to find Kristoff, Olaf and Sven and it was a really cold night when Elsa was due with her child anytime now and she was moving slower than ever Anna was getting very worried about Elsa.

"I don't like it out here with Elsa due very soon, and I'm sacred of her having her baby out in the cold."

"I am scared too Anna, let's find a warm place to rest for the night and hope that Kristoff with Olaf and Sven will find us."

After a couple of minutes of walking Elsa and her friends have came across Elsa's ice castle from when Elsa was when she didn't had any control of her powers til now, Elsa fixed the ice castle up with Jack's help and replaced everything that was in it and they stayed for the night.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack, the baby's kicking really hard."

"Let me and Anna feel." Jack and Anna felt Elsa's baby kicking and moving and he or she was ready to be born very soon. Elsa is now 9 months pregnant, and she was ready to give birth anytime now and Anna was excited for her sister. But also worried as Jack Frost. They were hoping that everything goes well, while Elsa is giving birth.

"I'm so excited for you Elsa, soon you'll be a mother."

"I'm going to be such a good mom."

"Do you want anything to eat Elsa?"

"Sure, I'll have ice cream with pickles."

"Ok Elsa, I'll make some right now."

After Jack came back with food for Elsa she was eating the ice cream with pickles and they were good.

"That was yummy, I really like it. Jack and Anna would you like to go and get more food for me? I'm starving please hurry."

"Ok Elsa, we'll go get food and we'll come back ok."

Later on that night Jack woke up from having a dream about that Elsa had a girl, and he knew that Elsa is having a girl. But Elsa doesn't know that, Jack crawled over to Elsa's pregnant stomach and kissed the baby inside as he listened for a heart beat. And he heard his baby's heart beating within Elsa, he was so excited to be a dad. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

The next day Anna and her friends were returning home til Elsa froze in fear.

"Elsa!" Anna and Jack rush to Elsa who then fell in Jack's arms.

"I think she's cold."

"The cold doesn't bother her."

"Ok Anna, I think it's time."

"We should go somewhere warm and safe for Elsa, so she can have her baby safely."

"Where can we go Anna? I don't think we can make it back to the castle in time." Elsa whimpers as the pain shot through her abdomen.

Anna and Jack looked at each other til Kristoff, Olaf and Sven were in front of them.

"Kristoff?"

"Anna!" Kristoff hugged his wife as Sven and Olaf saw Elsa was in labor.

"Elsa?"

"Olaf, I'm glad everyone is with me and I'm not doing this alone."

"Are we getting back to the castle?"

"We don't have enough time Kristoff, Elsa needs somewhere safe to have a baby."

"Where can we go?"

"Maybe we can find somewhere warm." Anna replied.

After a couple minutes of walking Elsa's pain was getting worse.

"Everyone, I can't move too much anymore." Elsa groaned as Jack noticing that his child was coming.

"The baby's coming Kristoff, we don't have time to get back to the castle."

"Place Elsa somewhere soft."

Jack Frost used his ice powers to make a snow bank for Elsa to lie down on.

"Now Jack, place Elsa on the snow bank so she can rest."

Jack placed Elsa on the snow bank and Jack held Elsa's hand.

"It really hurts Jack."

"I know Elsa, how knows how to deliver a baby?"

"I think I have did this before with animals, but I will do this for my sister." Anna said as Elsa breathed in and out "Good Elsa, start breathing you're doing fine."

"What do I need to do?"

"Kristoff, I need you to go with Olaf and Sven and get help. And please bring a doctor back here."

"I will do that Anna."

"What do I need to do Anna?"

"Jack, you get to stay with Elsa by her side. And you have to be sure that Elsa's calm, and you can talk to her to get her mind off of the pain."

Jack nodded as he rubbed Elsa's back as she breathed heavily in and out.

"Jack, this really hurts."

"I know it does hurt Elsa, just breathe in and out." Jack was really worried about Elsa and the child he made inside of her. Jack's not sure if Elsa will live or not but it was better to have the baby now than later.

"Jack Frost, can I hold your hand?"

"Sure sweetheart." Jack held Elsa's hand into his and Elsa was ready to grasp it as tight as she can on the next contraction.

"Jack, I'm really scared."

"I know you are scared Elsa, you're doing really well honey."

"Anna, I'm really scared."

"I know you are scared Elsa, but hang in there ok."

Elsa started more breathing and Jack held her hand and sighed "You can hold my hand, as tight as you want Elsa. It won't hurt me."

"Jack, I really don't wanna lose this baby."

"I know you don't Elsa, but we'll be ok."

"Elsa, you're not fully ready to push yet."

"So can we go a little bit to see if we can get closer to the castle?" Jack asked.

"Let's try and see is Elsa can get up."

Elsa tried to get up but as she got up, she started to feel little bit blood tinkled out of her.

"Elsa's bleeding." Jack said.

"Oh god, I need to lay back down this really hurts." Elsa laid back down as Jack held Elsa's hand again.

"Ok Elsa, breathe sweetie. I know it hurts."

"You never have been through this yet Anna!" Elsa snapped as Jack rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, Elsa. It's ok honey, I'm here. You're going to be fine."

"Ahh! Jack, this really hurts me. I need to get up." Elsa tried to get up but Anna stopped her.

"No Elsa, you are not going anywhere. This baby can come very soon."

Elsa was in labor for 7 hours and the baby was still wasn't born yet; Kristoff, Sven and Olaf have come back with a midwife to help Elsa give birth.

"Ok Kristoff, Olaf and Sven need to leave us alone so Elsa can give birth."

"Midwife, I want Jack and Anna to stay with me."

"As you wish your Majesty, Anna and Jack can stay with you."

"Elsa's bleeding."

"That's ok Anna, women bleeds sometime while giving birth but Elsa is fine."

"It really hurts Jack, the cramps really hurt."

"I know Elsa, but it'll be all over soon."

"Ok Elsa take a deep breathe and then start pushing."

Elsa took a deep breathe grasping Anna and Jack's hands and pushed as hard as she can, Elsa can feel blood wrinkling out pf her.

"I can't do this! I just can't!" Elsa sobbed as tears started streaming down her face.

"Yes you can Elsa, yes you can do this."

"Elsa look at me." Jack said as Elsa looked at Jack with tears in her eyes; she was in so much pain. And Jack was worried about the baby and Elsa "Elsa please, you have to do this; I can't lose you."

"I'm just too tired Jack, I can't do this anymore."

"You have to Elsa, Jack's begging you."

"Honey listen, you can do this. I'm staying with you, but please Elsa. You have do this, I know it's hard for you."

"But Jack, it really hurts."

"I know it hurts Elsa, but it'll be over and done with soon."

"Where's the midwife?"

"She's gone!" Elsa freaked out.

"She left, I tried to stop her but she just can't do this anymore." Kristoff said sadly.

"I'll deliver the baby." Anna got to where the blood was and saw the head was trying to come out."

"What's going on Anna?"

"Elsa, I can see the baby's head. It's trying to come out, you have to push."

Elsa took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can as blood was coming out of Elsa as Anna saw that Elsa was bleeding, she did her best to stop the bleeding. And the head was crowning and half way out.

"Elsa you're doing great, I can see the head is half way out. A few more pushes and the baby should be out."

"You're almost there honey."

"Jack, make this pain stop!"

"I'm sorry honey, but there's no way that I can stop this pain. I wish there was a way so you won't be in this much pain."

"Elsa, push now." Anna said as Elsa took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she can and screamed in pain as she felt blood streaming out as Anna used her cape to catch the baby, and then Anna can see the baby's head is out.

"Anna, why are you using you're cape?" Elsa asked "Are you going to get cold?"

"This is for the baby, so it doesn't get cold."

"But will you be ok, Anna without your cape?"

"I'm not worrying about myself getting old, the baby's the big thing right now."

"Ah!" Elsa screamed as she pushed as Anna saw the baby was almost out of Elsa.

"Ok Elsa, just one more big push and the baby should be out."

"Elsa, you're almost there honey." Jack said to Elsa as she took a deep breath and pushed hard as she screamed in pain as little bit of blood wrinkled out of Elsa, she breathed heavily as she fell back in the snowbank as the baby slipped out of Elsa and the baby landed in Anna's arms, but the greatest thing of all she heard crying. Her baby's crying, Elsa and Jack's baby is born and it was crying in Anna's arms as she wrapped the baby in her cape.

"Congratulations Elsa, it's a girl." Anna said as she put the baby in her cape and hand it to Elsa and the baby was covered in a little bit of blood "Would Jack Frost like to cute the umbilical cord?"

Elsa smiled and cried as she stared at her little daughter in her arms, she was crying as Elsa saw her daughter covered in a little bit of blood; Anna was helping Elsa cleaning the blood off of the baby as Jack went to Anna and got the scissors from her and he walked over back to Elsa to see his crying daughter, and cut the umbilical cord. Then he kissed his wife and stared at their baby girl in Elsa's arms.

"She's beautiful Elsa."

"She's more than beautiful Jack, she's prefect." Elsa replied as she wrapped her baby tighter in Anna's cape to keep her baby warm from the cold in the winter snow and Elsa's heat from her body was helping to warm her baby up too.

"Our niece Kristoff, she's like her mother."

"She is Anna." Kristoff kissed Anna and smiled "I want to have a family with you."

"Oh Kristoff, I've always wanted to have children with you. We can start a family whenever you want."

"I agree with you Anna, does Elsa and Jack Frost agrees?"

"We agree Anna, and my little princess is in her mommy's arms." Jack looked down to see Elsa holding her daughter in her arms, the baby had; the same skin color as Elsa's, she has platinum blonde hair like Elsa and then the baby girl opened her eyes. They were blue eyes just like Elsa's eyes are.

"She's like her mother Elsa." Kristoff and Anna with Sven and Olaf crouch down to see the baby more closer and saw the baby has opened her eyes.

"Elsa, she has your eyes." Anna said.

"She has your eyes sweetheart." Jack added as Elsa looked to see her daughter has Elsa's eyes.

"I love our baby Jack." Elsa replied as she kissed Jack.

"I love our baby too sweetheart."

"Do you have a name for her?"

"I would like to name her Emma, princess Emma."

"I love that name Elsa."

"I love it too Elsa, our baby is so cute." Jack replied as he kissed his wife and stared at his daughter who is smiling at Elsa.

"Awww Jack look, our baby is smiling at us."

"She's such a cute baby."

"Do you wanna hold your new daughter?"

"Yes, I would love to hold Emma my new daughter." Jack gently took the baby girl wrapped in Anna's cape from Elsa' arms, and Jack smiled at his new daughter in his arms.

"Jack and Elsa, you'll both be amazing parents." Kristoff said.

"We just know you will."

"Hello princess Emma, I'm your daddy. I've been talking, singing and listening to you while you were inside mommy. And I've been in love with you ever since mommy was carrying you, and I've alway love you forever. Me and mommy will love you so much."

"Would Anna like to hold my niece?"

"Sure Elsa, Jack can I hold her?"

"Yes you can Anna." Jack replied as he gave the baby to Anna as she and Kristoff stared at their new niece.

"Look at her Kristoff, she's so like her mother."

"She sure does Anna, I wish we have a baby."

"Well, one day we will Anna." Kristoff took the baby from Anna's arms and the baby was in his arms.

"How do you feel now Elsa?"

"Sore jack, really sore a little. And tired Jack."

"I know honey, but at least our little girl is here." Jack replied as Elsa kissed her husband as Anna was about to say something when she was cut off by Emma's crying, she was hungry. And it has been hours since she last ate, and Elsa hasn't ate since before she went into labor.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Kristoff, you should give her to Elsa." Anna replied as Kristoff gave the baby back to Elsa as she sighed at her daughter who is crying.

"I think she's hungry." Jack added.

"Here Jack, help me for a minute." Elsa replied as Jack help Elsa unbutton her dress as Elsa brought Emma to her breast so she can feed her.

"She's breastfeeding Kristoff, look at Elsa. She's such a good mom."

"I'm sure Elsa and Jack is such a good parents."

"Good girl Emma, you're such a good girl. I was starving when I was a baby."

"I'm sure Emma's like you Elsa."

"Like she is Jack, tomorrow we'll be home at our castle."

"Yeah, I bet we'll be back tomorrow."

"I can't wait to show the new princess to everyone, they'll be so happy that she's here."

When Emma was done breastfeeding, Elsa hand Emma to Jack Frost as she buttoned her dress back up and yawned.

"Jack. You, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven look after Emma for me. While I rest, wake me up if something's wrong."

"Ok sweetheart, I will wake you up if we need you." Jack replied as Elsa fell asleep as Jack was holding his daughter and princess Emma was sound asleep in his arms "Hello there my sweet little girl, you see the platinum blonde hair girl? that's your mother Elsa. She had given birth to you, and I was the one who made you. And while you were in mommy's tummy; I talked to you, I also sang to you and I even kiss you in your mother's tummy."

The next morning Elsa, Jack, Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff took the baby home in their castle.

"We're home now honey." Jack said as Elsa held her baby in her arms as Emma opened her eyes.

"All of us are back." Elsa walked in the castle with her baby in her arms.

"Your Majesty, I see that you and Jack Frost have a new baby." Kai said.

"I had her while I was returning home, and she's healthy and fine."

"You know that midwife who was delivering her baby, she was too scared to do it so she ran away."

"Well then, I will train her to not be scared."

"Good, and Anna with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are back too."

"That's amazing, I will tell everyone that the new princess is here."

"Elsa, I think you should change into your light blue dress."

"Why Anna?"

"Look at your coronation dress, it has blood stains from when you were giving birth to Emma." Anna pointed out as Elsa saw blood stains on her dress from giving birth to Emma and she needed to get changed.

"Jack can you and Anna look after Emma for 2 minutes, I need to change my dress."

"Ok Elsa, give my little girl to me and we'll wait for you."

After Elsa got changed into her light blue dress, she saw Jack holding princess Emma and he placed Emma in Elsa's arms.

"Hello there my sweet daughter, mommy loves you. Yes she does." Elsa cooed around her new little baby as she kissed the princess's head.

"She is co cute, she looks like her mother."

"She sure does, let's show her to the hold kingdom."

Everyone has gathered in the ballroom to see King Jack Frost and Queen Elsa Frost, with their daughter princess Emma.

"We welcome to the world, princess Emma Frost." Kai said as everyone had their turn to see the baby and even got to hold the baby.

Later that night Elsa and Jack went to their baby's room.

"Here's your bedroom Emma, we've been working on this for 3 months before you were born."

"Let's put her in her crib Jack." Elsa placed her daughter in the crib as Jack and Elsa watched as Emma looked around her crib to see blankets and stuff toys for her to sleep with, Elsa then turn on the baby mobile and it played soft music as Emma watched and listened as she fell asleep. Elsa and Jack gave each other a hug as they watched as their daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Our daughter is beautiful Jack."

"She's our angel Elsa, she's the best child we could ever wanted." Jack kissed Elsa as they both quietly left the room.

Later on that night it was 1:30 am and Jack was awoken by crying from their daughter's room, Jack went to Emma's room and changed her dipper and when he was done he placed Emma back in her crib and went back in bed with Elsa.

"She needed a dipper change."

"I see." Elsa replied in her sleep as Jack fell asleep a few minutes later.

At 4;30 am Elsa was awoken by her daughter's crying, Elsa got out of bed and went to Emma's room and pick up her crying daughter.

"Shh, it's ok Emma mommy's here. Don't cry princess, mommy's got you. It's ok honey." Elsa tried to quite the baby down then Elsa knew, what Emma was crying for "Are you hungry Emma? let me feed you." Elsa grabbed a blanket and had it over her right side as she let Emma drink milk from her breast and Jack Frost came in the room to see Elsa breastfeeding their daughter.

"So she was hungry." Jack walked in and crouch beside Elsa and watching their daughter breastfeed from her mother.

"Yes Jack, I just knew she wanted her breakfast early."

"She's one hungry princess we've got."

"Jack, I soon want to have 10 children."

"Elsa, I've always wanted 10 children. I want 9 girls and 1 boy, but I'm fine if our children we're all girl."

"I would like that too Jack, I've been wanting to have children for a long time. And now that we have Emma our daughter, having more children won't be that bad."

"I love you Elsa." Jack said as he kissed Elsa.

"I love you too Jack." Elsa replied as she kissed Jack.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Emma is now 2 years old and it has been 2 years since Elsa had her sister Anna and her husband Kristoff have a 1 year old daughter named Katie and she and Emma have become friends and Elsa and Jack Frost has some news to tell their daughter.

"Emma, me and daddy have something to tell you."

"Really mommy? what is it?" Emma jumped in Jack's arms as Anna and Kristoff with Katie ran in the room to see Jack Frost and Elsa.

"Well Emma, your mommy and I have always wanted to tell you this. And I bet you will be surprise."

"What is it?"

"Emma, you're going to be a big sister. Mommy's having a baby."

"Yay! I'm so excited to have another friend to play with!"

"I knew you would be excited."

"When will the baby come daddy?"

"The baby won't come for another 7 months Emma, it takes time for the baby to grow. But we got enough time to get things ready."

After a few months went by and Elsa is now 6 months pregnant and she and Jack we're hoping for another girl.

Emma was wondering about where babies comes from and where did she come from so she saw Elsa sitting down in her throne room eating, Emma went up to her mother and looked at her large tummy.

"Hello there Emma, my sweetheart." Elsa picked up Emma and have her sit on her lap near her huge belly,

"Mommy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Emma, ask me anything."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Well, when mommies and daddies get married. They hug each other very close."

"Do you have to get married again?"

"No you don't Emma, you only get married once to have children."

"Then how does the baby gets inside mommies?"

"Well, the daddy uses magic and puts the baby in her tummy."

"Like, daddy uses magic to put my brother or sister in your tummy?"

"Yes he did Emma, and when mommies get huge around their stomachs. They get emotional, they are tired easily, they eat more, they're always hungry and they get uncomfortable."

"Wow, is my brother or sister in your tummy?"

"Yes Emma, if you listen in my tummy. You can hear it's heart beating." Emma rested her ear on Elsa's tummy and heard her brother or sister's heart beat.

"I can hear it's heart beating mommy, I wonder if it's a girl."

"I have a feeling Emma, that the baby is going to be a girl." Elsa replied as she rubbed her swollen stomach."

"How do you know that mommy?"

"Oh it's just what mommy has a feeling about things."

"Then how do you know that your having a girl, and you can't see what you're having?"

"Mommies just know what we're having while pregnant."

"How do mommies know what they're having?" Emma asked her mother.

"They just know Emma, daddy and I knew what we were having while pregnant with you."

"I was in your tummy mommy?"

"Yes Emma, you were inside mommy's tummy for months. And we've been getting things ready for the day you were born, daddy was very excited to be a dad; and he loved my baby bump so much. We fought you were a boy when you were getting very big in my tummy."

"But what did daddy say, about your tummy growing very big while pregnant with me?"

"He said to me, that I was more beautiful while pregnant."

"Did you had cravings while pregnant with me?"

"Yes I did Emma, I was craving chocolate caramel. It melts in my mouth and I knew you would love it, so I ate allot and then I was very full one day. I was bigger than I was while pregnant with you; I felt like you were a chocolate baby."

"Hahaha, mommy you're so funny. Did I love chocolate while I was in your tummy?"

"Yes you did, because mothers know what our babies like. And I knew you would love chocolate, like me and your auntie Anna."

"Did you liked chocolate when you were a baby mommy?"

"Yes I did, my mother had chocolate when I was in her tummy. And if she was still alive, she would be your grandmother."

"I see mommy, did daddy fell in love with me when I was in your tummy?"

"Yes he did fell in love with you while I was having you."

"What did he do when he sees you while having me?"

"He kisses me, and he loves me so much. Daddy kissed you in my tummy, he also talked to you and sing to you. He wanted you to be born knowing his voice, he also wanted you to know my voice.".

"Mommy, did he felt me kicking while I was in your tummy?"

"Yes he did, we always felt you kick every time I have my hand on my tummy. You would move around like crazy, I knew you were a hyper baby."

"How hyper was I mommy?"

"You were very hyper baby while in my tummy, when I was sleeping while having you. You were kicking allot and I can barley sleep, you were moving around at night; I was feeling you move every time I have my hand on my tummy."

"Mommy, what does it mean that you're having a baby?" Emma asked.

"Well Emma, it mean I'm pregnant or someone else is pregnant. And they're having a baby."

"You're pregnant with a baby mommy?"

"Yes I am Emma, I will be having my baby soon."

"When will the baby come mommy?"

"In 3 more months Emma, the baby will be here."

"I'm so excited to be a big sister, I hope I have a little sister."

"I knew it's a girl Emma, I just know that."

"Does daddy wanted girls?"

"Yes he does, and I want a boy. But girls are nice too."

"How many children do you and daddy want to have?"

"Well, me and daddy want to have 10 children of our own." Elsa replied as she kissed her daughter's head.

"That's allot of kids."

"I know, but that's what daddy and I wanted to have."

"How old were you and you had me Elsa?"

"I was 21 and I married Jack, your father. I was 22 and I had you and now I'm 24 and I'm having another baby."

"Have you and daddy, came up with names?"

"Well I have Emma, for a boy I have fought of Eric and for a girl her name will be Jasmine"

"Great names mommy."

"They are Emma, me and daddy picked them out for him or her."

"I love the baby mommy." Emma said as she gave Elsa's stomach a hug.

"I know you do Emma, as much as me and daddy do."

"Can I feel the bump mommy?"

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Emma had her hands on her mother's baby bump.

"It feels hard as a rock, but it's really cute." Emma then felt a kick at her hands "Mommy, the baby. It kicked my hands."

"Yeah, this baby sure loves kicking allot."

After a few days later Elsa was walking down the castle hall til she smelled something wonderful.

"Wow, I'm smelling someone's making apple pie." Elsa followed the smell and she ran into Kristoff and Anna with their daughter Katie who were making allot of apple pies _what? more than one apple pies? come on, you're being cruel with me. _Elsa's stomach growled at the smell of pie, so Elsa walked up to Anna with Kristoff and Katie smiled at her auntie Elsa.

"Hello there Kristoff and Anna, I smell your very good apple pies you're making."

"Want some Elsa?" Anna asked before Elsa can say anything her stomach grumbled to remind her about the pie she is smelling "I guess that's a yes."

"I think the baby's hungry."

"Here Elsa, here's a whole thing of apple pie." Anna passed the pie to Elsa as she sat on the couch, took a fork and had her first bite of the apple pie. It was so good in her mouth, Elsa loved it so much that Anna and Kristoff watched the bump in Elsa's stomach moved. Anna had her hand on her stomach as her sister ate more of the pie and she had her hand on her stomach.

"That was yummy."

"I think the baby likes it."

"I'm sure it does, I hope it's a girl." Anna replied.

"Me too Anna, I really hope it's another girl."

Elsa was 9 months pregnant and she and Jack were on their way back to Arendelle from North mountain, Emma was back home with Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Katie.

"We'll be home soon Elsa, man it's getting dark out."

"Jack, we better get home fast. Or we'll be stuck in the dark."

"We better Elsa, let's go." Jack and Elsa started walking again til Elsa felt pain shooting through her stomach.

"Ow!"

"Elsa?" Jack rushed to Elsa he was worried about Elsa and the baby "Are you ok?"

"I don't know Jack Frost, I've been feeling cramps."

"Are you hungry honey? do you wanna rest?"

"I don't know Jack, maybe I should lie down." Elsa then laid down on the snow.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure Jack, but please hurry. I'm having really bad cramps."

By the time Jack returned with water for Elsa she was breathing heavily and was grasping her stomach.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

"Oh Jack, the cramps are very bad." Elsa groaned in pain.

"Elsa, drink some water. Your stomach will settle down." Jack handed Elsa the glass of water and Elsa drank all of the water as her cramps were getting stronger.

"Jack, I think they're contractions and not just cramps."

"Are you sure Elsa?"

"Yes Jack, and I think the baby's coming."

"But Elsa, we need to get back. Come on let's stand up or I can carry you back home."

"I can try standing up first." Elsa got up as she and Jack Frost walked a couple of steps til Elsa felt another contraction "Ow! my cramps are getting really bad." Elsa then fell in Jack's arms.

"Do you want me to carry you Elsa?"

"Sure, let's try that Jack. I can barley walk."

After a couple minutes of carrying Elsa, Jack was getting tired and Arendelle was still not near from where the Frost couple was.

"Jack, can I try walking again."

"Sure." Jack let Elsa down.

"Ah!"

"What is it Elsa?"

"The pain Jack, it really hurts."

"Ok Elsa let me just rest for a minute."

"No Elsa, we're going back to the castle." Jack said as Elsa felt water gushing out of her.

"Oh no." Elsa cried "Jack we don't have time to go back."

"Why Elsa?"

"My water just broke Jack." Elsa groaned.

"It's ok Elsa, let me see if there's something that can help us."

"Please hurry Jack, this is painful than last time I was like this."

"I see Oaken's trading post, and we're near a shed that is warm."

"Jack, we don't have time to get back to the castle. I'm cramping really bad still, and I think the baby is coming."

"Ok Elsa, let's go in that shed and get warm."

Jack and Elsa went in the shed that has hay, pretty comfy for Elsa. He placed Elsa in the hay as she breathed heavily.

"This is painful!"

"I know Elsa, you'll be ok." Jack was very worried, he and his wife is not in the castle and he didn't have anything to help him.

"What should we do?"

"Can you try to stand up?"

"I'll try." Elsa stood up and felt more pain in her womb as she held Jack's hand.

"You'll be ok Elsa, just breathe in and out."

"Ahhhh!"

"You'll be ok Elsa, I've got you." Jack had Elsa almost fell in his arms.

"I can't walk Jack, it hurts very bad."

"Elsa, I know it hurts."

"Jack, I'm bleeding." Jack looked down and saw blood that is on the wooden floor.

"Ok Elsa, let's lie back down on the hay stack."

"I need to push Jack!"

"No Elsa, don't push. Let me clean the blood off of you." Jack laid Elsa back down on the hay stack as he cleaned the blood off of Elsa as he stayed with her for a few hours.

Elsa was in labor for 3 hours and Elsa's pain was getting worse.

"This really hurts Jack."

"It's ok Elsa, the contractions are 5 minutes apart."

"I know that Jack!" Elsa shouted as Jack saw blood on the floor Elsa was starting to bleed a little.

"Ok Elsa, I'll go to Oaken's trading post. I'll get things for what we might need, you stay calm; stay relaxed and breathe and do not push. Just talk to the baby."

"I'll try Jack."

"Ok Elsa, I'll be back in a second." Jack went out of the shed as Elsa did what Jack tolled her to do. Elsa had her hand on her stomach and sighed as she looked at her swollen belly.

"Well sweetheart, mommy and daddy are so happy that you wanted to come out and see us. Well we're not in Arendelle and I'm very worried that we have no doctor to help you. Anna was a great auntie and a doctor while your big sister was born, we'll be ok sweetheart. Mommy's going to be with you the whole way."

In Oaken's trading post.

"You oh! big summer...Hello Mr Jack Frost what brings you here today?"

"Please, do you have anything for me and my wife?"

"Sure, why?"

"My wife, she's having a baby. And she's about to give birth soon, and I need to know if you have the stuff that I would need."

"Sure, like what?"

"I need some blankets, food and water, and scissors."

"Ok I'll get that now, and Ill boil some water."

"Thank you, and how much will that cost?"

"That will be 50, and the boil water is free."

"Here's 60." Jack handed his money over to the owner of the store and he handed the things that Jack will need and have him 10 change and Jack got the stuff and went back to the shed.

"Did you get what we would need Jack?"

"Yes I did Elsa, I got blankets." Jack said as Elsa stood up and Jack put a blanket underneath Elsa so the floor will have no blood on it "One will be so the floor won't have any blood on it, the other one is for cleaning the baby and this one is to wrap the baby in something warm."

"Oh thank you Jack." Elsa sighed as the next contraction shot through her.

"Easy Elsa, you're going to be ok." Jack said as Elsa pulled up her dress witch had a little bit of blood on it. The reason Elsa pulled her dress up so there will be no more blood on it, Jack knew how much pain she was in.

"Jack, let me hold your hand." Elsa groaned in pain.

"Ok Elsa, squeeze my hand as tight as you want."

After a couple of minutes Elsa was ready to give birth. She has been in labor for 5 hours and her baby was ready to be born.

"It hurts Jack!"

"Elsa, I know it hurts. But you need to do this."

"Can I push Jack?"

"Ok Elsa, push now." Jack said as Elsa started to push as hard as she can "Come on Elsa push! you're doing great Elsa push!" Elsa screamed in pain as she was pushing and then fell back in the hay breathing heavily.

"This is so bad Jack!"

"I know it hurts Elsa, it was like that when you were having Emma."

"But this is worse Jack! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Good push Elsa, now push again." Jack said as Elsa pushed really hard letting out a loud scream as she fell back and breathed heavily.

"I can't do it Jack! I just can't! I need to let it go!" Jack notice that Elsa was losing control of her powers as she cried in pain.

"Elsa stop, you'll freeze everything."

"I'm sorry Jack, I was losing control. I just can't push Jack, this really hurts too much!"

"Elsa...Look at me." Jack replied as Elsa looked at Jack with tears in her eyes "I know it hurts Elsa, but you need to do this. I can't lose you, you can do this Elsa. I know you can." Elsa then notice that she'll die and the baby will die if she doesn't give birth. So Elsa then started pushing again she pushed with all of her might "Yes Elsa! You're going great! keep pushing!"

Elsa pushed and screamed loudly as Jack grabbed a blanket and was ready to catch the baby.

"You're almost there Elsa, I can see the baby's head. Just one more push." Elsa then did one more push as she screamed in pain she relaxed and heard her and Jack's baby crying.

"It's a girl." Jack replied as he rested the baby on Elsa's chest with a blanket wrapped around the baby to keep it warm "We have another girl with us."

"She's beautiful Jack, she looks liker her father." Elsa replied as Jack cleaned the baby up and cut the umbilical cord as Elsa wrapped her baby tighter so she can be warm.

"She looks like me Elsa." Jack and Elsa stared at their baby; she had white hair like Jack, she looks like her father but when she opened her eyes the baby had Elsa's eyes "She has your eyes Elsa."

"She looks like her father."

"You did it honey, I'm so proud of you." Jack kissed his wife as she and Jack looked at their little girl they have with them.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Elsa."

"She's beautiful Jack, just like her father." Elsa whispered as she looked at her sweet daughter in her arms.

"What do you wanna name her?"

"I want to name her Jasmine."

"Beautiful name Elsa, tomorrow we'll be home to see Emma our daughter."

"She'll be excited that she has now a sister."

"I bet she will be Elsa, I love our baby."

"I love our baby too Elsa." Jack and Elsa stared at their child, they loved Jasmine that she looks like Jack Frost but she might have their ice powers.

"I wonder will our baby have ice powers?"

"I don't know, Emma has ice powers. But we're not sure about Jasmine, she might have ice powers." Jasmine was asleep in Elsa's arms as she stared at her sleeping daughter.

"I wish Anna and Kristoff with Emma were here to see the little girl who is finally here."

"After all these cravings, this baby is almost the same weight as Emma when she was a baby."

"She sure was sweetie."

The next day Elsa and Jack were on their way home after a busy night when Elsa gave birth to her daughter.

"Jack we need to hurry, I think she's getting hungry."

"You better feed her now." Elsa nodded and she began to breastfeed her daughter.

"I'm just so happy that we have a girl."

"Same here Elsa, I love our little girl so much." Jack gave a kiss on Elsa's forehead as she giggled and Jack kissed his daughter's head.

"And we're near home."

"Thank god, Jack let's get home and see Anna and Kristoff with Katie and Emma."

When Elsa and Jack with their new daughter walked in the doors to the castle Emma walked to her parents

"Mommy! daddy! you're home!" Emma gave her parents a hug as Katie with Anna and Kristoff saw that Elsa had her baby outside of the castle.

"Elsa! I'm so glad you are home."

"We missed you both very much, we got scared thinking you weren't coming back."

"You had the baby mommy."

"Emma this is your new sister, this is Jasmine." Elsa showed the baby to Emma as Katie saw her new cousin sleeping in her mother's arms.

"She's like daddy, mommy."

"She is like daddy."

"My niece is beautiful Elsa, she looks like her father Elsa." Anna said as she and Kristoff saw the baby in Elsa's arms.

"She's like you Jack."

"She took allot from me, Emma is like the mother she didn't have much from her mother."

"But she has my eyes."

"Can I hold her Elsa?"

"Sure Anna." Elsa passed the baby to Anna as she rocked it in her arms.

"Hello Jasmine, it's aunt Anna I'm your mommy's sister."

When Jasmine was crying one night 6 days later after her birth, Emma walked in and saw Jasmine crying she looked at her eyes as Emma started to bond with the baby.

"Is Jasmine ok?"

"She's staring at me mommy."

"That's great, now she knows what a kind sister you are."

When Jasmine was 3 months old Emma was on her father's lap as Elsa was holding Jasmine she looked at Emma.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure mommy, but how do I hold her?"

"You hold her like I am, and be sure to support her head." Elsa replied as she gave Jasmine to Emma as Jack helped Emma stay on his lap.

"You're such a good sister Emma, we'll have more children later. I just know you will."

End of chapter 4


End file.
